The Seven Long Years, Romeo Conbolt
by madanielle17
Summary: Romeo Conbolt is left to wait for Fairy Tail's return. How can he survive waiting for them? How can he survive the long years without his crush, Wendy Marvell? Follow his story as he awaits for their return..
1. Left Alone, Second Year

**I DID NOT COPY ANOTHER PERSON'S STORY AND OWN THIS!**

******Fairy Tail, Romeo Conbolt, Chapter 1**

Two years have passed since the day our powerful teammates disappeared.

Everyday my father tells me they will return.

Two years have passed.

They have not. During this time, I have become a fully fledged mage.

But I was not joyful at all. How could I be?

My friends were not there to congratulate me.

In that time, my father, Macao also became the Guild master. Father is a good master but he will never replace Makarov.

Fairy Tail was not as joyful as it used to be.

Now when you go in, no one has a smile on their face talking their hearts out.

You can only hear whispering and the loud munching of Droy eating from depression.

Droy is slowly turning fat from all his eating. He swore that he would not stop till he saw Levy Mcgarden again.

Fairy Tail is slowly but gradually falling apart. And all I can do is sit, and watch.

During this time, I took up few jobs to cheer myself up.

My first one was to defeat a Vulcan terrorizing a village in the east of Fiore.

I wanted to go defeat it alone.

The main reason was because the species, Vulcan was thecreature that possessed my father long time ago.

I wanted to defeat it and get revenge for him.

But my father did not allow me to go alone and told Alzack and Bisca to go with me.

Alzack and Bisca obviously did all the work. They went and defeated the monster and when I had to sit and watch them do it.

I really wanted to stick some yellow fire in to the Vulcan's mouth!

Few days passed and father decided I was mature enough and allowed me to go on a quest myself.

I decided to start simple and went on a easy 10,000 Jewels quest. It was to find a lost box somewhere in the east Magnolia.

Even though it was supposedly easy, it took me 3 days to find it.

By then, then the person who posted the request already found a box to replace the lost one.

He only gave me half of the promised amount and a scolding.

The quest was disappointing.

Not only did it pay low, it also did not give me a chance to use my magic.

Despite my effort to cheer myself up, it did not work.

Doing these jobs just made me think more about how our missing teammates used to quarrel over who should get the best job.

It just makes my heart ache to think about the past.

Everyone must have felt the same as I did. Because people started to stop doing any jobs at all. Less jobs and less jobs came to the request board.

The depression in Fairy Tail was large. It seemed like that we would never be happy again.

**Thanks for reading it! Making a review is highly recommended because I am new around here and I would love to have comments on my first piece!  
**


	2. Searching, Third Year

******I DID NOT COPY ANOTHER PERSON'S STORY AND OWN THIS!**

**Fairy Tail, Romeo Conbolt, Chapter 2  
**

I have decided.

I have decided that this was the day where I will find my lost teammates.

They have disappeared for three years and that was long enough.

This must be the year where they will return and I will be the one leading them back.

I would be leading Wendy back.

The sea is rough today but I have already decided that I would go and find them.

I left as quietly as I could because if father knew I was going to search for them, he would stop me for sure.

I then "borrowed" my father's boat and went to the coast.

On the boat, I quickly felt a surge of excitement rush toward me.

I knew that it was today that I would find them. I just knew that today was the day.

I pushed the boat into the ocean and went on.

I felt as if my guild mates where calling to him to find them.

Few minutes later, I felt something bump me from below the boat. I felt it again.

"It must be Tenrou Island rising up again!I am right, today is the day I will see Wendy again!"

Suddenly, the boat was not on the water anymore.

It was high up in the sky.

And I was on it.

I looked down from the boat.

Instead of seeing all my guild mates, I saw a rough pink skin.

It happened all so fast.

The boat tipped, I fell.

As I fell I managed to catch a glimpse of the enormous monster.

It was a giant octopus!

With a man on top..?

But I had no time to act surprised.

Because before I knew it, I plummeted into the ocean.

My last thought was that I would see Wendy again.

I heard my father's voice.

"Wake up Romeo, don't you dare die on me. I lost so many of my mates. You cannot leave me too!"

His voice sounded desperate.

Then I heard Kinana say, "If only Wendy was here…"

At the name Wendy I shot up.

Immediately I felt dizzy.

I could feel that my magic power was low.

I murmured her name again and looked my father in the eye.

"Is Wendy here?"

My father just stared at me and began scolding me.

He scolded me for taking his boat, he scolded me for making him worried, he scolded me for going by myself.

I just stared at him blankly as he went on.

I could see the tears in his eyes as he said those things.

Few minutes later he left.

After he left, Kinana told me that my father did not meant to scold me.

He was just really worried for me.

Then I was told to continue resting.

As she turned to leave, I told her to stop and tell me what happened.

She looked at me and hesitated.

But still, she told me what had happened.

"Your father has a keen eyesight. He noticed immediately when he saw his boat was gone. He suspected that it was some robbers and went off to chase them. First he went to the coast to check if the thief had rowed the boat away. In a far off distance he saw you on the boat. Then, your father swam all the way across hoping to call you back. But you just went on rowing the boat. Suddenly a giant octopus rose from the ocean. You fell, from the boat, and plummeted towards the ocean. You almost drowned. Luckily, your father was there for you and swam towards you. He fished you out and you were brought back here unconscious."

I silently swore that I would never go and do that again.

I did not want to see my father worried, especially the fact that we all had enough misery to bear.

I climbed out of the bed and went in to the guild hall.

When I saw my father my father just said a simple hello. Then he walked away from me, it was like nothing had happened at all.

**Please review! I really would appreciate it if you sent me a comment on what to do on chapter three! (I am thinking of Grand Magic Games...)**


	3. Failure, Fourth Year

**I DID NOT COPY ANOTHER PERSON'S STORY AND OWN THIS!**

**Fairy Tail, Romeo Conbolt, Chapter 1**

Romeo walked around the street and suddenly heard Jason's voice.

"COOL COOL COOOOL! We are going to have a contest, deciding the best guild in Fiore! It is going to happen in 1 month! COOOOOOOOL!" Jason shouted, exited as always.

Romeo did not smile.

He had heard about it from his father.

It was the Grand Magic Games.

Macao had already decided to enter when he read about it in Weekly Sorcerer .

He thought that the contest would cheer the guild up in this time of misery.

Romeo doubted it.

He then went in to Fairytail.

Romeo stared.

All of his current guild mates where there.

They were all practicing.

And breaking down the guild.

It was amazing how even without their strongest teammates, they could breakdown the guild.

It must be in their genes, as a fellow member of Fairytail.

_1 month later_

It was it.

The day to prove whether or not if they still were the strongest guild.

Even without their strongest guild mates.

The first part of the game was an elimination round.

It was to choose whether or not if they could continue to the main part of the game.

I was allowed to take part in the games, thanks to my constant begging.

I was obviously in Team Fairytail.

Team Fairytail consisted my father, Alzack, Bisca, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Vijteer, and I.

In order to be in the main part of the games and not eliminated, we had to defeat 8 monsters as fast as we could.

The first 7 teams who finished defeating the monsters where allowed to enter the main part of the game.

There was a rule that each person can only attack the monster they faced.

Each guild took turns to battle the monsters.

We were first.

A guild Sabertooth was next.

I had not heard about this guild before.

I was facing a frog monster, shipped from Edolas to Earth Land.

It was quite small.

An easy job.

I sent a wave of purple fire at it.

But instead of burning in to ashes, it turned in to a creature, 10 times my size.

I panicked.

I have never faced a monster that huge.

I glanced around and saw that Jet was just facing a Vulcan.

Easy job.

It seemed that my partners were facing different monsters.

I shot waves and waves of fire at the frog.

But it harmlessly bounced off from its gigantic belly.

He wasn't hurt, but he was angry.

Very.

He stampeded towards me.

I fell on my knees and everything went blank.

_"Wake up!"_

_I heard a voice. _

_It was Wendy's._

_I woke._

_Immediately._

I shot up and frantically surveyed my surroundings.

I heard her voice.

She had to be here.

But no.

She wasn't.

I only saw a large frog standing towering over me, mouth wide, preparing to do something nasty to me.

I shot a ball of yellow putrid flames up its wide slimy mouth.

It doubled over and turned in to a small frog once again (and not to add stinky).

I quickly scurried over to the frog and flattened it with my shoe.

I had defeated the monster.

But then all my other teammates have not.

They were all down on the ground.

But the curious thing was, the monsters have not moved at all.

They stood just at the same place where I last saw them.

Scanning around the arena, I caught a glimpse of a blue man wearing a black cape.

He looked me in the eye and motionlessly, stared at me.

He tilted his head, curious that I was not defeated like the others.

I looked away from him.

But by the time I looked back, he had disappeared.

Something must have happened when I fainted.

The smoke in the arena covered what had happened.

We were kicked out of the elimination round and crowned the last place.

We were the only guild that could not defeat all the monsters.

7 days later, the Grand Magic Games ended.

Sabertooth won.

They have strong members, two dragon slayers.

Dragon slayer.

Wendy.

My heart ached.

I told myself I would never see her again.

She had disappeared for long enough already.

She was dead.


End file.
